


A series of breakups

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Gen, Im so sorry lmao, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: A series of breakups with you and the MM gang~





	1. A step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin/you breakup!~~   
> comments appreciated

God you should've known something was up.  
You should've known, you should've known.  
It was all romantic, _SO_ romantic, _TOO FUCKING ROMANTIC._  
GOD ITD ONLY BEEN, A YEAR? No wait 2!! **2 YEARS ALREADY**!! But God no, he wasn't ready for this, nowhere near emotionally ready for _THAT_  
And honestly, neither were you.  
  
God you felt like you had a swarm of bees in your throat and a pit of snakes where your stomach was.  
You'd already called him, you were an idiot and called him in the middle of a meeting and left a message at first, but you couldn't help it, and you called again immediately after. And he answered, he always answered you no matter what, if you called more than once.  
_God why did you call that second time?_  
He had been in the middle of a meeting and stepped out just to talk to you. Just to hear you reject him.  
_God why did you do it over the phone??_    
_Stupid!_  
Stupid!  
**Stupid!!!!**

  
You didn't know how he’d react, you really didn't know, after all this time, there were still times where you had no idea how he'd act.  
But he got mad.  
You hated him mad. It was scary, terrifying even. He'd never been mad at you before; you'd only seen him get mad at someone else once before, and it was his bodyguards that helped him calm down, you think they were the only ones who could honestly.  
But he got mad with you over the phone. Mad with that desperate tone in the back of his shouting. You hated it, you'd instantly burst into tears the moment his voice raised. You don't even remember what you 2 ended up saying, it was all a blur, your heart racing and your thoughts just falling apart.   
You'd ruined his meeting and you knew it, a couple of minutes in you’d heard Jaehee interrupt the phone call saying he had to go back in and finish this; and he shouted at her. God why did he shout _at her_ that jerk; you ended up barking back at him, your face red and hot with anger, _don't fucking attack her._  
He told you off and abruptly hung up after that, and your anger contorted back into despair and panic.

  
You ended up falling asleep in your emotional exhaustion after that, waking up in the late afternoon.   
You wished you didn't have to wake up, because your panic immediately hit you again as soon as you opened your eyes.  
What are you going to do? What will you do? _What next? What do I do? What do I do?_ **What. Do. I. DO?**  
You take in a deep breath, and take out your suitcase, and you start packing.  
  
You didn’t remember having this much stuff here, you wanted to just stuff everything in your bags, but it wasn't closing with everything thrown in. Your stupid ass tears kept getting your clothes wet as you had to meticulously fold the damn things just so you could leave.  
God it was getting so late.  
You didn't want to face him.  
Ever with the outburst on the phone, you knew he wasn't going to leave work, it was the first time you were so thankful for this detail of his. No matter what, he wasn't going to leave this one constant of his life.  
Elizabeth the 3rd jumped onto the bed as you were finishing up packing everything into the suitcase, and rubbed herself against your arm.  
Oh Elizabeth.   
You sigh and hold her in your arms. She purred and relaxed you a bit, she'd honestly been the best cat ever, you loved her just as much as Jumin, if not more honestly. You'd helped him so much to appreciate her as his cat, as someone who could always be there for him, more than you. You'd hoped she'd be of comfort to him as you left, but you couldn't help but want to take her. Would he actually care for her after you leave? Or would he abandon her like he had once before. She was so good for him emotionally, it saddened you it was so difficult for him to see this too.  
You choke out a sob again and let her down from your arms. She stays on the bed, looking at you, it even seemed you could see worry in her eyes. You kiss the top of her head and thank her for all the wonderful times you both had.  
God it was late, it was already dark.  
You start going towards the door, but shit where your phone??  
Where is it? Where is it?  
You hurry back to the bedroom, and couldn't find it anywhere on the covers. You hear it vibrate and look to Elizabeth curled up on top of your phone, trying to sleep, damnit cat.  
You lift her up and quickly grab it. Jaehee had been texting you, and even called you earlier.

_Damnit_

You go to hear the single message she left you-

“ _(MC), I don’t know whats happening or what Jumin did, but please… be careful. If anything is happening you always have somewhere to stay… with me…. Please call me back when youre alright. Bye”_

You burst into tears again, unable to hold back your sobs, _goddamnit Jaehee, you perfect being._

You shove your phone in a pocket and make your way back towards the door, wiping your tears and snot on your sleeve. _God I just want to get out of here._

But you hear an elevator ding outside the door.

No…

You freeze, feet away from the door. Suitcase in one hand, and bags in the other, your face puffing up even more in despair.

The door opens the same way it always does every day when he gets home, and he usually comes in already looking at the floor, trying to slip off his shoes. But instead you’re greeted with an expression you’d only seen a few times in private, usually in the night with him burying himself in your chest.

He chokes out your name as he drops his things on the floor. He takes a step forward toward you, and you put a foot behind you.

God he looked terrible, completely disheveled, tie loose, shirt crumpled, and hair looking like it hadn’t been washed in days. What had happened?

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t need to tell you.”

He grimaces, new tears begin making their way out his eyes.

“Did… What… What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong” Your voice cracks out.

He reaches for you and you again take step back.

“I-is this because I shouted with you over the phone? I’m sorry! I’ve- its just I-I-I” he stammers before covering his face to continue crying.

You stifle your sobs at the sight of it all, god this was terrible.

“We should… we should take some time, away from each other, Jumin…”

“Is this about the proposal?”

You keep silent, avoiding looking at him.

“Tell me… Tell me, please…- JUST PLEASE TELL ME!!” he shouts “IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE?! I KNOW THERES SOMEONE ELSE! GOD THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN I ALWAYS KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!! WHY DID I LET MYSELF FALL FOR YOU!?”

You just look, bracing yourself. Scared.

He looks up from the floor, fuming, enraged. But the moment he makes eye contact with you he realizes what he’s done, what he’s doing.

He starts going over to you, and you try to take another step back but you fall, straight on your butt. You look up to him, looming over you, an imposing figure you once took comfort in. A figure that once meant protection and safety for you, now you just wanted to get away from it.

He gets down on his knees and tries to hold you in his arms, but you push him away. He tries again, more forcefully and all you can do is shout at him to stop.

The both of you stare at each other on the floor, and the only thing you can manage to say is-

“Goodbye, Jumin.”


	2. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I HATE HOW SHORT THIS IS!!  
> IF UR A DIE HARD ZEN FAN WHO WANTS TO GIVE INPUT PLEASE COMMENT

_What? Seriously?_  
"I can't kept putting my life on hold for you (MC)..." He confesses   
_Putting your life on hold?? We barely see each other anymore! What the fuck are you talking about?!  
God... You should've expected this._ His career was shooting off at such an alarming rate he didn't really have time for you.  
"I feel... That we've just grown apart honestly. You're a different person than when I first met you" he says, looking to the ground  
_No zen you're the one who's changed._  
He looks up from his feet to look at you in the eyes  
"Please don't cry" he says, tears starting to well up in his eyes too  
Fuck, were you crying? why were you crying?  
"You know I cant stand to see you cry, babe" he sniffles wiping away at his tears with his sleeve. "We can be civil about this right? Just go our separate ways, even with the RFA and all..."  
_Oh there was stilll that..._  
"We won't be able to avoid each other... So maybe we can just end up friends?"  
_No. Not with Zen. You can't. Not after everything.  
_ He coughs and takes out a pack of cigarettes from his coat. _God don't start, not now._  
"God, just let me." He scoffs "I need something to help me deal goddamnit"  
_Please don’t start attacking me._  
"Anyways I don't have to deal with your constant fucking nagging now, I can go back to doing what I want"  
_You always started attacking when you didn't know how I deal with your emotions...  
_ "Anyways I have rehearsals, I don't want **_YOU_** getting me off my game, (MC)"  
He says in between taking a drag from the cigarette. "You can spend the night tonight but get your stuff out soon" he turns the other way and starts walking shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'd say bye but I'll probably still see you again..."

You cant help but grab the back of his coat, stopping him mid-step, and all you can choke out is his name.

You hear him sigh, taking a second to stomp out his cigarette before turning to you; taking you into his arms, and for a good minute he just lets you cry in his arms.

God why did he have to call you out to the park? This was so embarrassing what was wrong with him? Did his manager make him do this? Was this for publicity? Was he really wanting to break up with you, or was this for his career… again. God it was always for his career. You wanted to understand this all, and most of the time you did but sometimes it just seemed like your life with him was straight out of a soap opera, and you hated it. The beginning had been so good, when did it start going so downhill?

Oh.

You remember.

It was that big break a couple of months ago. After that he just… changed. You couldn’t tell who he was anymore after all that.

You’re broken out from your flurry of thoughts when he kisses the top of your head. He squeezes you a little before pushing you away a little to face you.

“(MC)” he says, holding back tears. “I’m sorry about this. I just… need to do this.” He pauses “You’ll always have a special place in my heart, you know that right?”

All you can do is nod your head pathetically before he goes to kiss you. To kiss you with the passionate full of feeling kiss he always gave you whenever he wanted to show how much he cared.

But… maybe it just felt that way because he was an actor…  



End file.
